


Seungchuchu Week 2017

by GothicPixi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: 1. Shall We Pose? - Celebrities AU. Actor Phichit Chulanont's first time collaborating with international supermodel Seunggil Lee.2. Touch and Go - High school AU. Seunggil Lee's unique fashion catches the eye of cheerleader Phichit Chulanont.3. How Far I'll Go - canon compliant. Seunggil's EX skate next season may or may no be about his jealousy towards Phichit's short term girlfriend.4. Fashion Crime - strangers AU. When babysitting Yuri, Phichit was not expecting to be set up on a date with a handsome stranger.5. Soulmate AU - currently under construction





	1. Shall We Pose?

**REMINDER: Fashion has no gender!**

 

It started with a photo shoot. Nikiforov Brand was collaborating with a movie franchise for a commercial line of clothing. The advertising managers decided that the best publicity would include the actor portraying the main character, as well as a recognizable model. Phichit Chulanont, as the king in  _ The King and The Skater _ and a friend of Nikiforov’s finance manager, dazzled the set the moment he appeared. International supermodel Seunggil Lee silently entered from the back, away from the unplanned crowds gathered at the front of Nikiforov HQ. The photographer (badge reading Leo) spotted him, ushering the model to the stylist (badge reading GuangHong). Phichit was already in a chair, phone out as he talked to Snapchat.

 

“*very loud gasp* Seunggil is here!” The Thai actor quickly ended the video as he spun around. He posted without removing his eyes from the model. “It’s an honor to work with you, Seunggil. I’m a huge fan.” The Korean just nodded, deftly falling into his chair so GuangHong could deal with his face and hair. Phichit’s smile didn’t falter. “I was told you weren’t much of a talker, which is fine. You have a runway face on all the time.”

 

“A resting bitch face.” Seunggil replied as GuangHong detangled his hair from the wind outside. “Good for the runway and keeping strangers at bay.”

 

“I might have to adopt that tactic - the journalists won’t leave me alone.”

 

“You’re too nice is the problem, Chit.” GuangHong butt in, causing the actor to roll his eyes.

 

“One more word from you, Ji, and I call your boy crush over.” Seunggil watched in the mirror as GuangHong reddened and pouted.

 

“I swear to God.” The Chinese man’s words were quiet enough for only Seunggil to hear. He spoke up. “Phichit, you know I have just as much blackmail power over you right now.” Phichit tensed.

 

“I was drunk - you don’t know the truth.” His response was quick and practiced.

 

“Defensive. He’s hiding something.” Seunggil noted. GuangHong giggled while Phichit crossed his arms and stared.

 

“I didn’t realize you read people like they were books.”

 

“I have a degree in Psychology and Mathematics. I also have a lot of time to practice, seeing as I don’t talk to people but am constantly surrounded by them.” Seunggil wanted to shrug or make a face, but GuangHong had moved on to cosmetics and was dealing with his unruly eyebrows.

 

“Cara Delevigne over here with these things.” GuangHong muttered. He got that a lot.

 

“Wow. That’s...really awesome, actually. I’m still working on my degree - acting has me taking half the classes I should be.” Seunggil took the opportunity of the stylist searching for a brush to shrug. “I’m a business major, dance minor. It helps with the skating scenes, especially since they don’t want a professional to sub in for me.”

 

“It wouldn’t be realistic, as he is supposed to be learning.” Seunggil nodded as much as he could, GuangHong having returned to his work.

 

“You’ve seen my movie!?” Phichit almost vaulted out of his chair. Seunggil closed an eye at GuangHong’s instruction.

 

“I did my research.”

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“It wasn’t a boring movie.” Phichit’s face fell slightly. “You did well in it.” He switched which eye was shut. “The editing was good.” Phichit laughed.

 

“You must enjoy the technique more than the actual plot.” Seunggil felt his face heat up. “That’s okay, though it makes me wonder why you’re in front of a camera and not behind it.”

 

“I’d prefer to be behind it, but my mother has had me modeling since I was young. My cousin runs an agency in South Korea and she secured my ‘big break’. I learn all I can on set, and the money isn’t bad, but I’d rather have a more normal career. Can’t quit just yet - I made a promise.” Phichit nodded at this, as if he understood the complexities Seunggil had chosen not to lay out.

 

“I’m sure you’ll get there eventually. You’re incredibly motivated.” Phichit righted himself in the chair as GuangHong told him to put on more lipgloss before changing. “One day, I want to make my own movie, script and all.” He sighed, slowly applying his lipgloss. Seunggil watched his mouth glisten. “We’ll get there.” He smiled at the model before walking over to the rack where a PA handed him an outfit.

 

They talked a little more during the shoot and Seunggil agreed to go out for lunch afterwards with Phichit. They somehow avoided major attention, though the cafe owner gave them free dessert. The men exchanged cell phone numbers and followed each out on Instagram. Seunggil even let Phichit snap a picture with him to post, both of them with Oreo milk shakes. They texted on and off for weeks, occasionally meeting up from brunches or dinners. Sometimes, they’d be in the same cities for events and they would find a bar to hang out in. When the finalized pictures from their shoot came out and were posted in stores and online, they both uploaded an Instagram of their favorite photo. Phichit posted a picture of the two of them, back to back with a white background, the Thai in a red crop top and matching shorts, the Korean in a floral tailored blazer and fitted navy pants, both their shoes gold. Seunggil posted a picture of Phichit laying on a throne in a flowy white romper, the model sitting on the floor in ripped jeans and a blouse somehow resembling armor, both of them wearing white figure skates.

 

The rumors started shortly after that the two celebrities were dating each other. One night, they were at a korean BBQ restaurant when Phichit brought the topic up.

 

“This Snapchat article says we’re dating.” He flipped his phone around to show Seunggil the photos of them eating together the previous month, as well as pictures of them from the Nikiforov photo shoot that showcased their ‘intense sexual tension’.

 

“Petulant children, celebrity reporters are.” They were both silent for a moment.

 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

 

“That people speculate we’re in a relationship? No. I may not be out, but I’m very gay.” Phichit giggled.

 

“I’m bi, nice to meet you Very Gay.” They both laughed. As it pittered out, Phichit stared at Seunggil, a sudden look of nervousness growing on his face. “What if we were dating?”

 

“We aren’t?” Seunggil raised a brow, before pausing to think. His face grew red. “Oh- OH, you’re trying to ask me out. Um. What if we were dating? I...I wouldn’t mind.” He shook his hand before running it through his messy hair. Phichit reached across and held his hand as it returned to the table.

 

“I wouldn’t mind either.” He grinned. Seunggil rolled his eyes. “I guess the tabloids knew before us.”

 

“They’ll have better pictures for tomorrow’s update.”


	2. Touch and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seunggil Lee & Phichit Chulanont (more of a friendship fic with hinted seungchuchu)

Seunggil Lee was a senior in high school and he didn’t care about what other people said. He spoke two languages and immigrated to the United States in middle school. His “foreign appeal” had not worn off yet, as he moved again halfway through high school. It was an “international” school, but the students born and raised in the area are nothing is not blunt. They call him “exotic” and a “minority”, as if they don’t know what percent of the world population was of Asian descent. He found out quickly that they didn’t, in fact, know this very obvious fact. He found an easy way to get people away from him, though. He developed a specific aura, using facial expressions and fashion. Well, mostly the body language part. He just liked the clothes he wore. He found that the internet called it Pastel Goth. He found it comforting. Most of his clothes were black, with choice staples in white, pastel blue, mint, or light pink. He wasn’t in favor of the jewel tones his school claimed. He’d see the cheerleaders walk around in their emerald shirts, or their golden skirts. Speaking of cheerleaders…

 

Phichit Chulanont was also an international student at the senior level. He’d been at the school for all four years, compared to Seunggil’s two. Phichit was a cheer co-captain with some red-head girl Seunggil didn’t care about. The Thai boy was excitable and popular. Everyone knew him and enjoyed him. Even Seunggil, though he tried his best not to admit it. Phichit was the only male cheerleader, the first one the school had. He wore the same skirts as his teammates, or the school-branded shorts. His hair wasn’t long enough for a hair bow, so he doused it in glitter for events. His makeup was usually far superior to his teammates as well. That was something Seunggil learned as he stared at the cheerleader everyday during second period. They sat across from each other in some dumb english class the Korean could pass with his eyes closed. They had to work together on a few assignments and Seunggil was gladly surprised to discover that Phichit was more than competent - he was smart! Not as heavily intellectual as Seunggil, but he could maintain his GPA at a level that would receive a decent scholarship along with cheer.

What Seunggil did not expect to gain from his english project, besides an A, was a friend. Or rather, someone trying to be his friend. No one had tried to be his friend since the year prior, but Sara had long since given up.

 

“Where did you get that shirt, Seunggil? I really like it.” Phichit followed the boy out of their English class as they were released for lunch.

 

“Goodwill.” Seunggil shrugged. His current outfit (a vintage  _ Care Bears _ tee, black ripped jeans, and pastel pink Converse) was a personal favorite.

 

“I can never find anything good at Goodwill. I must not be searching it right.” Seunggil made a noise of acknowledgement. “Maybe you could help me.” Phichit did not phrase it as a question.

 

“I think your wardrobe is expansive enough, Phichit.” Seunggil noticed that the Thai was somehow maneuvering him towards the lunch table full of cheerleaders. “I’m not sitting with you.” Phichit pouted. Oh no.

 

“Seunggil.” He stopped, causing the Korean to as well. “I want to be friends.” Seunggil.exe has stopped working.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I want to be friends, Seunggil, and you keep avoiding me.”

 

“In fairness, I avoid everyone.” Phichit awarded that comment a wry smile.

 

“Please sit with me, at least for today?” He grabbed the other boy’s hands and it was over. Seunggil’s mind blanked and his face flushed. He nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak proper English. “Yay!” He dragged the Korean to the table, that had two empty seat at the middle of the pack. There was a clamoring of greetings.

 

“The infamous Seunggil Lee! Phichit’s been talking about you nonstop.” The red-haired co-captain grinned. Sara, a non-cheerleader but a friend of the girl, sat beside her.

 

“Mila! Shut up!” Phichit’s whisper was harsh and vaguely threatening. Seunggil took the snacks he had in his backpack out. One water bottle, one box containing sliced bell pepper and grapes, one packet of crackers, and one cosmic brownie - the epitome of health. Phichit’s lunch box opened to reveal an array of fruits as well as a small container of pasta.

 

“Why would he talk about me?” Seunggil asked simply. He would much rather work on his homework right now, but Phichit really wanted him to waste his spoons on interactions. And if Phichit wanted something, Seunggil’s tiny gay heart couldn’t say no.

 

“He mostly talks about your perfect face and your perfect outfits and your perfect handwriting.” Sara and Mila giggled as another cheerleader teased Phichit, who’s tan wasn’t helping hide the blush on his cheeks.

 

“I swear to God, if you want to remain on this squad, you shut your whore mouth.” He hissed, voice unsteady. All the other cheerleaders laughed, bouncing in their seats. Seunggil noticed most of them wore jewel tones, white Phichit was in a sunny yellow today. His facial highlight was gold, he remembered that from class.

 

“They should want to remain on the squad. Who else can fix their makeup but Phichit?” Seunggil was told his humor was too sarcastic and rude, but it helped keep people away. He wasn’t expecting his comment to be met with uproarious laughter and cheers.

 

“Drag them!” Sara grinned. Phichit stared at him, wide eyed but also popping with contained giggles.

 

“He can stay for now.” Mila beamed.

 

The rest of lunch went well. By the end, Seunggil was definitely out of social spoons for the day, but he didn’t regret it. He learned a lot more about Phichit, including his phone number (for class, of course). He explained the whole spoons things over text that night, and they set up a schedule for when Seunggil would have lunch with the cheerleaders, by himself, and just with Phichit. Schedules calmed Seunggil down immensely. Over the next few weeks, Seunggil enjoyed his time with Phichit (and those other freaks maybe). They texted a lot. The Korean couldn’t help but allow his small fascination to grow into a minor crush. He accepted Phichit’s request of going thrift shopping over the weekend. It was October and Seunggil couldn’t remember the last time he had plans for a weekend. He didn’t have friends, after all. Sometimes he’d have to watch his younger sister, or take his dog to the vet, ro work an extra shift at the bookstore. It was still warm for fall, so Saturday came with Seunggil in a black tee, light blue shorts, and holographic sandals with black soles. He threw on a silver necklace with a pastel pink and blue charm for good measure. Phichit’s arrival was his bright yellow car and a red button-up that was reminiscent of the boy’s favorite movie character.

 

“I’m excited!” The cheerleader wiggled in his seat as Seunggil climbed into the passenger seat.

 

“We’re going to Goodwill first, and then the rescue mission.” After he buckled up, he nodded at Phichit to drive. He did.

 

“Are you excited?” He asked a few minutes later at the stop sign.

 

“I guess. I just got paid, so hopefully I can put it to good use with a new shirt or two. Maybe some new shoes if I’m lucky.”

 

“We’ll find cool stuff! That’s all you seem to have.” They sat in comfortable silence for most of the drive to Goodwill. “I don’t really have specific things in mind. Anything unique that speaks to me, really.”

 

“Jewel tones.” Seunggil stated.

 

“What?”

 

“You usually wear jewel tones, or bright yellow. Unique pieces are harder to find here - usually it’s layering pieces or everyday wear. Rescue mission can have more vintage or retro styles, which would satisfy your adventurous fashion choices.” Phichit parked the car and stared at Seunggil for a moment.

 

“You understand me, Seunggil. No one has understood me as well as you just did, right there.”

 

“I’m sure Mila knows you better than I do.”

 

“I really don’t think so. She’s Sara’s best friend, not mine. Yuuri’s my best friends, but ever since he graduated and moved, it’s been hard to talk to him consistently.” Seunggil nodded, remembering the Japanese man Phichit had mentioned on multiple occasions.

 

“I’m sure his new Russian boyfriend isn’t helping with that matter either.” That made Phichit laugh and the strangely tense mood dispelling. The Thai turned the car off.

 

“Isn’t that the truth! Let’s go inside, SG. Don’t want the good stuff to be discovered by someone other than us.” Seunggil granted Phichit a small smile as they exited the car.


	3. How Far I'll Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to listen to the song when its title is mentioned or this won’t make sense!

He was unlucky enough to never find a video of Seunggil’s EX skate for this season. Nothing! Honestly, his fans needed to step up their game. Phichit had no qualifying events with the Korean, which sucked. He really missed his friend. He considered them friends. They messaged occasionally, more so after the previous season’s Worlds. Phichit sent Seunggil dog memes and Seunggil sent Phichit skating memes in return. He’d sometimes send math jokes only he understood, but the Thai was honored to be the one he shared them with.

 

Seunggil had gone almost radio silent after Phichit started going out with Sabrina. It was only a handful of casual dates and he barely posted about it, but he had texted Seunggil. More of the juicy and in depth details went to Yuuri and GuangHong, but the Korean humored him the first two times. After that, he seemed angry whenever Phichit brought up Sabrina. They ended up deciding to remain just friends a few days before the Grand prix series started. He hadn’t talked to Seunggil since even before then. Phichit was worried, of course, but he also knew that Seunggil needed to focus on his skating. The boy couldn’t do anything besides focus on his skating, it would seem. Phichit understood this. It’s what he signed up for.

 

Seunggil’s theme for the season was Conditions. He didn’t wish to explain it to any reporters, but Minso Park summed up his skates.

 

“His short program is about temporary affection, conditional romance, and questioning yourself. His free skate is the story of setting limits and establishing a relationship.” Phichit knew Seunggil wasn’t dating - he was pretty sure the pretty Korean had never dated anyone before. The Thai only flirted with him a little bit, his crush mostly under control as he gained Seunggil’s trust and friendship. Friendship could always be enough for Phichit. He never wanted to make someone uncomfortable.

 

Seunggil’s costume choices this season were...something else. His short program ensemble was flowy and white, the tank top long and the pants tight. The neckline and sides of his legs shone rainbow against the lights. His free skate outfit consisted of a one piece costume that was half holographic, half mesh, with accents of black and green. If a close friend asked Seunggil why he demanded these pieces, he’d say: “Because it’s gay and I’m gay.” But he didn’t really have close friends. His one close friend didn’t ask. He wouldn’t have responded anyway. Seunggil’s cold gay heart, as Minso sometimes called it, was still kind of pissed. He had this weird crush on Phichit Chulanont and he wasn’t too pleased to have it. Love was a distraction, completely unnecessary, but he still ached for it. Phichit made great company. That’s probably why Sabrina asked him out over the offseason. Hearing about their dates made Seunggil realize a lot of things, including but not limited to:

 

  1. Phichit was friends with foreign exchange students and visiting missionaries
  2. He had a big gay crush on Phichit
  3. Phichit would date girls
  4. Seunggil was incredibly jealous of Sabrina



 

Seunggil remembered de la Iglesia saying something about escaping into music during an interview, so the Korean skater located his competitors Spotify and started on of the playlists. In his various adventures down into the depths of American music, Seunggil discovered the perfect song for his EX program - a routine Minso wanted him to choreograph. He put all his pent up emotions into it, and his other skates that made him think of Phichit. Conditions. His life was full of them. He had a lot of limits set on Phichit and their friendship. Seunggil was articulate, precise, and calculating. Conditions made everything easier, they gave his life structure and support. He wouldn’t answer his phone during practice, unless it was Phichit Chulanont. Under the condition that it was Phichit Chulanont’s wish, Seunggil would go to a meal with other skaters. He would date on the condition that the person he was dating was Phichit Chulanont.

 

The Grand Prix Finals was interesting that year. Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor were expected, though Viktor’s scores landed him as fourth in qualifiers. Phichit qualified in fifth, Otabek third, and Seunggil sixth, barely edging out Emil Nekola. The competition had increased immensely - de la Iglesia even learned two quads. Seunggil and Phichit hadn’t seen each other since Worlds and hadn’t spoken to each other since the competition season began. Both were anxious for Final, for multiple reasons. They made it through the competition smoothly. Seunggil gave his best performance yet - he sought out Phichit eye before the start of each skate and nodded. He wasn’t good with emotions, he didn’t know how to apologize or explain himself. He broke both of his personal bests and somehow beat Viktor out of the podium by .24 points. Plisetsky was first and Katsuki was second. Seunggil stood with the bronze medal around his neck and gave a small smile. Phichit was in sixth again, with a smaller point gap than the previous season, and he was ecstatic. He cheered loudly for his friends. That night, they talked again. Seunggil and Phichit stayed up for hours, catching up on everything. They glazed over the topic of Sabrina, though the Thai emphasized how he was definitely single. Seunggil didn’t bring up his big gay crush. When asked about his EX skate, he simply said Phichit would have to wait and see. “You’ll probably get it though. I chose it during the offseason, so keep that in mind.”

 

Seunggil entered the rink in a black and white costume with a red heart glittering on his chest. The music started and suddenly one of Leo’s favorite songs,  _ Girl Crush _ by Little Big Town, was blasting through the speakers as Seunggil skated with passion. Gone was his calculating face and stiff exterior - his movements were fluid and he focused on step sequence and performance rather than jump showcases. It was nothing like the Korean had ever done before. And Phichit understood at once why Seunggil had stopped texted him, why he shut himself away so tight, why he didn’t care to talk about Sabrina anymore. He didn’t waste anytime when the skate was over. The second Seunggil reached the barrier, he was in Phichit’s arms. They stood there together for a while. Yuuri was starting to skate.

 

“Do you still want to know the taste of my lips?” Phichit whispered. “Sabrina doesn’t know it, but I’d like you to.” Seunggil pulled back slightly before tentatively pressing his lips to Phichit’s.


	4. Fashion Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months (?) ago but didn't feel like posting it then.
> 
> Title is inspired by my roommate and her decision to wear toe socks with her sandals the other day. I literally cried while telling her it was a crime. She cannot come back from this - there is no possible redemption equivalent to her horrific act.

**Prompt: “I’m so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt - actually, never mind, I agree that that shirt** **is** **horrendous.”**

 

Phichit loved babysitting for Viktor and Yuuri. Their little Yurio was 5 years old and very feisty. Phichit enjoyed his honesty and energy, something hard to find in his older friends. He was 24, single, gay, and androgynous as hell. It was an early spring day when he watched over Yurio while Yuuri and Viktor had lunch with Minako and went to the grocery store.  The small boy was pulling at his cheetah print shirt when Phichit entering the lot by the park. The older man was wearing black shorts, a long, flowy, see-through button up tank top (top surgery scars proudly healed), and platform sneakers. He quickly got out of the car and opened the back door, knowing Yurio would already have unbuckled himself.

 

“It’s warm here.” Yurio noted, reaching for Phichit’s hand. He helped the small child down before locking his car. 

 

“Unlike Russia, California is pretty warm all the time.” Yurio nodded at this information. He’d been living with his new parents for almost 2 years now, but still found the weather a little shocking.

 

“Bright sun.” Yurio pointed. Phichit smiled and nodded. He led the small Russian to the playground. It was around noon, so most parents were leaving to give their kids lunch.

 

“Did you have enough snack, Yurio?” Phichit watched the kid nod and try to tug away from his hand. “Okay, what do you want to do in the park?” He was fully aware of Yurio’s personality and found it easier to let the kid make guided decisions.

 

“Dog.” Yurio said loudly. Phichit followed his gaze to find an attractive man walking by the swing set with a friendly-looking, slightly damp siberian husky. Yurio led Phichit over to the dog. “Can I pet your dog?” The stranger snapped his gaze from his dog to the small child and the attractive young man with said child.

 

“Sure.” He shrugged. Yurio placed a gentle hand in front of the dog’s nose before running his fingers across the top of the husky’s head. 

 

“Soft.” He continued to pet across the dog. Phichit released his hand and smiled at the stranger.

 

“Thank you.” He bowed slightly. “I’m Phichit, this is Yurio.” He stuck a hand out to shake and the stranger accepted it gingerly.

 

“Seunggil. She’s Min.” Phichit smiled more. He leaned over to pet the fluffy dog.

 

“Min is a very nice dog, isn’t she, Yurio?” The blond nodded, focused too much on petting the dog’s face.

 

“Much better than Seunggil’s nasty shirt.” Yurio stated absent-mindedly. Phichit cringed, remembering insults naturally rolled off the child’s tongue. He straightened up quickly and made eye contact with Seunggil.

 

“I’m so sorry he-” Phichit took a moment to scan the man’s shirt. It was a messy, faded purple and lime tie-dye tee shirt, a size too big for the Korean man’s frame, and there were a few small holes along the bottom and collar. Matched with dark green mesh shorts, it didn’t work.  “Nevermind, I agree, that is horrendous.” Seunggil’s tired expression didn’t change but he rolled his eyes.

 

“I get that a lot, yeah. Clearly you don’t.” He gestured vaguely to the Thai’s ensemble, the man in question moving to stick a hand on a jutted out hip.

 

“I know I have wonderful style, thank you though.” He grinned. “You like  _ my _ outfit, don’t you, Yuri?” The boy was now hugging the dog while she licked his face.

 

“Yeah.” He replied quietly. “I like this dog, she’s very nice. She’s my friend now.”

 

“That’s good.” Phichit pat Yurio’s head lightly.

 

“When can I play with Min again?” He looked at Phichit, who looked at Seunggil.

 

“You’ll have to talk to your dads first, Yurio, and to Seunggil.”

 

“When can I play with Min again?” He repeated to Seunggil. The man kneeled down to be on Yurio’s level as he pat his own dog’s back.

 

“We’re going to the dog park later. They’re having a water event.”

 

“Water!” Yurio cheered, fluffing up the sides of Min. “I bet she loves water. It must be hot for her. Our poodle gets really hot.”

 

“It is. You could talk to Phichit and your parents about stopping by.” He looked up at Phichit, who smiled lightly at the gentle interaction.

 

“I don’t know how long they-” He was interrupted by the buzz of his phone in his pocket. He slipped it out and read his message quickly. “Well, it looks like I have you for the rest of the day, Yurio! We can go get your swim shorts, da? And meet Seunggil at the dog park later?”

 

“Okay! And after, we can find him a better shirt.” The adults laughed at his comment and stood to face each other. 

 

“It’s a good offer.” Phichit smiled. Seunggil rolled his eyes again.

 

“Do you want my phone number, so I can send you the location?” Phichit nodded and forked his cell over. They stood in comfortable silence as Yurio made small animal noises at Min. After a few more minutes, Seunggil cleared his throat. “I need to get her to some place with air conditioning soon. She’s been outside for awhile.” Yurio gave Min a final pat before leaning against Phichit’s legs.

 

“We’ll see you later, Seunggil.” The Thai smiled.

 

“Yeah. I’ll text you.” They watched him walk towards the parking lot. Yurio tugged on Phichit’s arm.

 

“Swings.” He commanded, and Phichit laughed as he was dragged away. As he settled Yurio on the swing and began to push him, he mentally went through the past 15 minutes. Was the dog park thing a date? Did Yurio just set him up? No, that’s ridiculous, it’s not a date because Yurio would be there too. And that man was practically a stranger.. A very handsome yet nerdy, kinda mysterious stranger. “Seunggil likes you. He kept staring at you and your legs. It’s like how Papa looks at Dad. Gross.” He added that last bit under his breath.

 

“You think he likes me?” Phichit smirked. Yurio was good at picking up on smaller things.

 

“I just said that, Phichit. I wanna go higher!”

  
  


 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

They pulled into the the dog park parking lot a few hours later. Seunggil and Phichit had been texting furiously, gaining general knowledge on each other and the like. Yurio, in his red swim trunks complete with tiger on the side and his cheetah shirt from earlier, and Phichit, tight black bathing suit bottom under short light joggers and complemented by a yellow flowy cropped tank, searched the parking lot for their Korean host.

 

From: Lee Seunggil

Meet me at the gate

Min is being fussy about wearing her collar

 

Phichit laughed at his message and Yurio tapped his leg.

 

“What’s funny? Where’s Min?” Phichit laughed again and led the little Russian to the gate of the dog park. It was a large open space, lined by trees and a chainlink fence. He saw a lot of other people and dogs, large inflatable pools, sprinklers, and hoses. Yurio was in awe. “So many.” He whispered.

 

“Hey.” A voice behind them said. Phichit felt a cold nose pressed against the back of his bare calf and he turned to find Seunggil and an untethered Min.

 

“She’s well trained.” He commented as Yurio set out to pet Min again. Seunggil nodded.

 

“Yes. She’s smart.” They stood for a moment before the Korean cleared his throat. “Shall we go in?” Yurio beamed and nodded excitedly.

 

“Of course!” Phichit smiled and followed Yurio and Seunggil in, Min trotting beside her owner. Yurio clung to Phichit’s leg when a stranger approached. The tall man had an undercut and was shirtless.

 

“Seung!” He grinned and Seunggil scoffed.

 

“I’ve told you before, JJ, that my name is Seunggil. Don’t shorten it.” JJ clapped a hand onto Seunggil’s shoulder and laughed.

 

“I’m teasing, man. Bella’s here, she wanted to introduce you to our new doggo.”

 

“Clyde, Italian Greyhound.” Seunggil nodded. “She sent me pictures.”

 

“I don’t like you.” Yurio spoke up. JJ looked past Seunggil and finally noticed his two guests. He smirked at the kid before scanning Phichit.

 

“Got yourself a boyfriend, Seunggil? Killer.” Phichit’s face reddened and he pat Yurio’s head.

 

“That wasn’t nice, Yuri.” He told the child, who pouted.

 

“He’s not nice to Seunggil.” He retorted. JJ laughed.

 

“No, Seung and I are pals!” He tried to swing an arm around Seunggil but was expertly dodged. 

 

“My name is  Seunggil  and I prefer Isabella, which is saying something.” He turned to Phichit and Yurio. “There is an empty sprinkler over there.” He pointed to a far part of the field and he quickly left JJ, expecting the two others to follow. Phichit picked up Yurio, who stuck his tongue out at JJ defiantly. As they got farther away, Seunggil turned. “Sorry about him. JJ gets obnoxious.” Phichit set Yurio down and watched him chase Min through the sprinkler.

 

“He was...interesting. I’m sure he has good intentions.” Seunggil shrugged at this and turned back to watch Min.

 

“Phichit, fun!” Yurio waved him closer and Phichit complied, running excitedly through the sprinkler to join the giggling 5 year old. Seunggil observed until Yurio crashed into his legs a few minutes later. He was soaking wet and smiling wide. “Seunggil, fun!” He said, tugging on the fingers he held. The Korean resisted momentarily before seeing Phichit watching him expectantly. He begrudgingly let the small child drag him through the sprinkler a few times before passing the hand on to Phichit. As in, Yurio literally put Seunggil’s hand into Phichit’s and nodded purposefully before rejoining the joyous and dripping Siberian Husky. The 24 year olds stared at the hands for a moment, neither of them moving.

 

“Interesting kid,” Seunggil said. Phichit nodded.

 

“Yuuri and Viktor - his parents - are great with him. Back in Russia, his grandfather died when he was very young. He was troublesome at the orphanage, they practically begged people to take him. Viktor and Yuuri fell for him instantly, it didn’t matter what the others said.”

 

“They sound very good for him.”

 

“They are. And I’m Yurio’s favorite uncle!” Phichit smiled. “Yuuri is my best friend, we’ve been close since college. He helped with my….transition.” He finished, tense as he watched Seunggil’s reaction.

 

“He sounds great. What about Viktor?” Phichit let out a breath and continued.

 

“Viktor was in grad school when they started dating. They’d met before at some event when they were younger, but they had different memories of the night. They were both pining messes, oh it was hilarious. They got married about 5 years ago. I, of course, was Yuuri’s best man.” Min ran excitedly to her owner then, standing on her hind legs to place her wet paws on his chest. Seunggil used his free hand to pet her. Yurio came over soon after, leaning against Phichit’s legs again.

 

“Are you telling him about Dad?” Yurio questioned.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Did you tell him how you used to be a girl?” There was silence.

 

“I mentioned it.” Phichit was quieter this time.

 

“Dad says you’re happier now so that’s what matters.” The child shifted to glare at Seunggil. “That’s what matters.” He returned to Phichit. “Not that it changes anything for Seunggil: he hasn’t let go of your hand, so I was right and we should get ice cream.” He folded his arms and Phichit let out a light laugh.

 

“We could get ice cream.” Seunggil considered.

 

“After we get ice cream, you can take me home and then take Seunggil shopping.”

 

“Yuri, you’re setting me up again.”


End file.
